Un Gentleman Maraudeur
by Fleur du figuier
Summary: Alicia Muonez, Serdaigle, élève réservée, joueuse de Quidditch chevronnée et dévoreuse de chocolat et de livres moldus endurcie, a fait la plus grand erreur de sa vie : elle qui croyait avoir écarté le danger des hormones déchanta bien vite quand elle croisa les deux iris caramel du mystérieux Remus Lupin, le plus distingué des Maraudeurs.
1. Chapter 1

_Un premier amour ne se remplace jamais._

Honoré de Balzac

-Alicia, ça va ?

Je sursautai et me tournai vers ma grand-mère. Cette dernière m'observait attentivement, armée de son légendaire borsalino blanc et de ses grosses lunettes de soleil, tranquillement allongée sur la chaise-longue voisine. Je réalisai alors en la voyant sourire que de toutes les personnes de ma famille, c'était à elle que je ressemblais le plus. Cheveux châtain foncé, yeux bleu nuit, teint bronzé. Nous étions exactement pareilles, sauf que ses cheveux tiraient plus vers le blanc que vers le châtain foncé, naturellement.

-Tout baigne, répondis-je avec un sourire forcé.

-Faux. Tu fixes la mer depuis environ vingt minutes. J'admets volontiers que l'océan est sans doute l'une des choses des plus étonnantes et merveilleuses qui égayent ce triste monde, mais à moins que tu ne veuilles faire une thèse sur comment le sable bouge dans l'eau, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais un air si pensif imprimé sur le visage. Alors dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

Je souris malgré moi. Esmeralda Muonez était trop observatrice pour son propre bien. Je n'ose compter le nombre de fois où elle a réussi à démasquer avec une extrême rapidité un mensonge quelconque d'un des membres de la famille. Et si cela est combiné avec son célèbre entêtement et ses origines espagnoles, son interlocuteur n'est pas sorti de l'apothicaire.

-Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Je pensais juste à des gens de mon collège.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour d'elle, rapprocha sa chaise et se pencha vers moi.

-Poudlard, hein ?

-Exactement.

-Tu songes à ce charmant jeune homme que j'ai aperçu l'été dernier ?

M'étouffant avec ma salive, je lui fis face, incrédule.

-Bien sûr je pense à lui, mais pas de la façon dont tu l'entends, voyons ! C'est mon _meilleur_ ami, pas mon _petit_ ami. Ni futur petit ami.

Ma grand-mère repositionna son coussin derrière son dos et bu une longue gorgée de son cocktail, l'air déçu. (Oui, ma grand-mère, une femme déjà assez âgée, boit des cocktails alcoolisés à trois heures de l'après-midi. Aucun commentaire, s'il-vous-plait.)

-Ah ? Dommage. On n'en trouve plus des garçons de ton âge si gentlemen de nos jours. Et en plus, il est mignon. Et intelligent.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, il y en a plein à Poudlard, déclarai-je en souriant.

-Dans ta maison, Serdaigle ? demanda-t-elle, innocemment, tentant de dissimuler son regard machiavélique, avide de renseignements.

-Pas particulièrement. Il y en a dans toutes les maisons, même à Serpentard, à vrai dire…

-Et il n'y en n'a pas un qui t'intéresse plus que les autres ? lança-t-elle en feignant de s'intéresser ses ongles rose pâle.

Je fronce les sourcils, partagée entre l'amusement et l'agacement.

-Et tu crois que je vais te le dire ! m'insurgeai-je faussement, optant pour l'amusement.

-Oh, aller ! Je suis certaine que Matthew est au courant de tout.

-Oui, mais Matt n'est pas- Attends, tu me faisais marcher avant avec lui ?!

-Non, je te testais. Et je viens de le refaire. Tu ne marches pas, ma chérie, tu cours ! Il faut que tu apprennes à gérer ta fougue.

Ma grand-mère éclata de rire en voyant mon expression scandalisée, bien réelle cette fois-ci.

-Tu n'es qu'une sale manipulatrice, grognai-je en croisant les bras.

-Mais non, mais non. Je suis une personne observatrice - tu le dis toi-même ! - qui a de l'expérience, et qui sait jouer avec les mots. Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, soupira-t-elle avec fatalisme.

Je me mis à pouffer. Ma grand-mère avait un caractère complexe : elle peut passer d'un sujet à l'autre, ni vu ni connu. À un moment donné elle peut s'indigner de l'augmentation du coût de la courgette au marché de Santander avec un sérieux inébranlable, et une seconde plus tard, elle discute du nouveau parti politique avec une indifférence hors du commun.

-OK, j'abandonne. Un garçon hante mes pensées depuis quelque temps. Enfin, quelque temps… Ça fait un bon moment, déjà !

-Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas le deviner auparavant ? marmonna-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour moi en levant les bras au ciel.

-Peut-être que je ne suis pas aussi transparente que tu ne le penses, souriai-je, victorieuse.

-Et…?

-Et rien.

C'est au tour de ma grand-mère de froncer les sourcils.

-Quoi ? Tu ne vas rien faire pour le conquérir ?

Levant les yeux au ciel, je poussai un soupir exaspéré.

-Le conquérir ? Plus personne n'utilise des mots comme ça !

-Ose essayer encore une fois de changer de sujet, et j'emplois la manière forte.

Je frissonnai en me souvenant du jour où ma grand-mère avait réussit à organiser une énorme bataille de chatouillis qui s'était déroulée sur la plage, entre tous les membres de la famille. Mon oncle et mon cousin s'étaient retrouvés la face contre de sable chaud, et ma tante était ensevelie sous un tas de serviette. Ma mère et mon frère tentaient d'échapper à mon grand-père en courant sous le regard amusé des touristes et mon père, perché sur l'arbre le plus proche, se marrait en nous prenant tous en photo. Quant à moi, j'étais aux prises avec la terrible Esmeralda, que tout le monde avait évitée jusque là. Plus lâche que ça, tu meurs !

-Il est inapprochable, hors de portée, _abuelita_.

- _Mi querida_ , soit donc la première à l'approcher ! Nul ne peut atteindre l'aube sans passer par le chemin de la nuit…

Un sourire triste tordit mes lèvres.

-T'en as d'autres, des citations comme ça ?

Ma grand-mère se tourna vers moi et me regarda fixement par-dessus ses grosses lunettes de soleil.

-Les batailles de la vie, _mi corazón_ , ne sont pas gagnées par les plus forts, ni par les plus rapides, mais par ceux qui n'abandonnent jamais.


	2. Chapter 2

_Mon petit, ne sortez jamais de chez vous, même pour cinq minutes, sans que votre mise soit parfaite, les bas tirés et tout. C'est peut-être le jour où vous allez rencontrer l'homme de votre vie._

Coco Chanel

Les yeux baissés vers mon cocktail non alcoolisé, je touillai mollement les feuilles de menthe à l'intérieur, tentant de passer inaperçue. La robe qu'on m'avait forcée à mettre pour l'occasion était trop serrée et trop courte je suffoquais, moi qui étais habituée aux survêtements de sport et aux pulls larges.

Mes parents nous avaient trainés, Alex et moi, à une des ces soirées qu'organisaient les personnalités du moment, auxquelles il fallait se montrer et parader avec un attirail du dernier cri. Nous y allions uniquement parce que ma mère voulait s'inspirer pour ses nouvelles collections à venir, mais refusait, je cite, « de se mêler toute seule à ces affreux hypocrites mielleux qui n'avaient pas d'autre occupation que médire sur les autres ».

L'ennui, c'est que je ne savais pas quoi faire. Certains discutaient, certains dansaient, et d'autres encore, plus jeunes, réussissaient à trouver des coins sombres afin de pouvoir se bécoter tranquillement. N'étant pas exceptionnellement sociable et, je l'avoue, étant assez maladroite de nature (merveilleuse qualité héritée de mon père), j'avais pris l'habitude de rester près du buffet, contrairement à mon frère qui disparaissait pendant toute la soirée. Que voulez-vous, la nourriture est une valeur sûre.

Me servant encore une part de moelleux au chocolat, je me préparai à déguster la première bouchée quand j'entendis soudain une voix qui me fit suspendre mon geste, figeant ma fourchette en l'air. Je sentis la surprise se peindre sur mon visage, mais la panique prit le dessus et, sans y réfléchir deux fois, j'abandonnai mon assiette et plongeai sous la longue nappe blanche, le cœur battant.

-…et pourquoi sommes-nous ici, déjà ?

-Lunard le misanthrope, round one.

-Hilarant, Sirius. C'est juste que dans quelques jours…

-Petit problème de fourrure de retour !

-J'aime bien le « juste ».

-Dîtes, vous n'avez pas vu les tartelettes aux fraises ? Et Remus, tout est psychologique. C'est comme quand j'ai faim et que je me dis que je n'ai pas faim tu n'y penses plus et ça s'arrête.

-Peter, ce n'est franchement pas le déni qui va l'aider.

Risquant un petit coup d'œil, je m'aperçu qu'ils étaient tous les quatre présents. Le dos courbé vers mes genoux pliés, dans une posture extrêmement inconfortable, j'avançai la main vers ma gauche pour tenter de récupérer mon sac à main, dans lequel se trouvait mon miroir à double sens il fallait absolument que je parle à quelqu'un. Je le sortais prestement, sachant exactement qui j'allais appeler.

-Elena Jordan, chuchotai-je, espérant que les garçons décamperaient rapidement.

À mon grand soulagement, le visage endormi de ma meilleure amie ne tarda pas à apparaître au bout de quelques secondes.

-Non, mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Il est presque minuit, Al, et tu sais que moi je dors à cette heure là ! Et…où es-tu ?

Voyant mon air paniqué et mes gestes amples, elle se tut et écouta attentivement. Puis, étouffant un cri, elle ouvrit la lumière et se frotta les mains, son rictus de conspiratrice imprimé sur le visage.

-Sors et va leur parler !

-Mais tu es malade !? Sortir de sous le buffet, comme ça !

-Tu es sous le buffet ?

J'ignorai volontairement son regard de pitié et lui répondit par ma plus belle grimace.

-Bon, ça suffit maintenant, ton cirque ! Tu te lèves et tu y vas, sinon je prends mon balai et je viens te botter le cul personnellement.

-Tu as trop la flemme, lançai-je pour me rassurer.

-Peut-être, mais j'aimerais trop voir la tête de tout ce beau monde si je débarquais en pyjama Popeye, s'esclaffa-elle.

Je pouffai, essayant d'étouffer le bruit avec ma paume, lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me figeai pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, réalisant que la discussion que je suivais depuis quelques minutes s'était achevée et que les voix qui l'animaient s'étaient beaucoup trop rapprochées.

-Qui a un pyjama Popeye ?

-Mais c'est Elena Jordan, toujours aussi sexy !

James Potter n'avait pas encore réussi à mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa chevelure indomptable, mais ça ne gâchait en rien l'effet produit par son smoking parfaitement ajusté, qu'il portait comme s'il avait fait cela toute sa vie (ce qui, entre nous, ne m'aurait pas étonnée), et son sourire en coin qui creusait encore plus ses fossettes déjà visibles. Sirius Black affichait son légendaire sourire goguenard, ses yeux d'un gris si particulier (d'ailleurs assortis à son costume anthracite), passant d'elle à moi et de moi à elle.

J'ouvris la bouche mais Elena me devança, la mine moqueuse.

-Qui a dit que les épinards n'étaient pas sexy ?

-Quels épinards ? demanda Remus Lupin derrière moi, me faisant sursauter.

Je me retournai aussi rapidement que je le pouvais, estomaquée par la tournure des évènements. Ne pouvant m'empêcher de le dévisager, je m'aperçu qu'il s'était fait couper ses cheveux châtains, et je réalisai que cette coupe lui allait vraiment bien, mettant en valeur ses yeux caramel surmontés de ces cils extraordinaires qui rendaient les garçons indifférents, mais que les filles leur enviaient tellement. Il s'avança un peu afin de saluer Elena, un sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres fines, si bien que nos épaules se touchèrent, provoquant chez moi une mini crise cardiaque.

J'étais stupidement tombée sous son charme lors de notre troisième année. Je ne me souviens plus exactement comment ça s'est fait, mais lui et ses amis sprintaient vers les cachots, d'où je venais justement. Il m'a frôlée, et ma respiration s'est soudainement accélérée en le voyant s'arrêter pour s'excuser alors qu'il était en retard en cours.

Non, mais franchement. Quelle guimauve !

Pourtant, je réalisai que ce n'était pas le sentiment qu'éprouvaient la majorité des filles qui l'adulaient pour son apparence, même si, entre nous soit dit, ça ne gâchait rien. D'une certaine façon, il m'avait toujours intriguée, car sa maturité apparente avait renforcé l'impression de mystère qui émanait de lui. J'avais de ce fait beaucoup étudié son comportement, que ce soit dans une salle de classe ou avec ses amis.

J'aimais la façon décontractée dont il se tenait, tout comme la manière dont il marchait. J'aimais le pli qui se formait sur son front lorsqu'il était concentré. Je trouvais impressionnante la contraction de sa mâchoire lors de ses rares colères noires, comme celle qui avait opposé les Maraudeurs durant plusieurs semaines l'année précédente, Merlin savait pourquoi. J'aimais sa fossette gauche, plus visible que celle de droite, qui n'apparaissait qu'en compagnie de ses amis.

J'aimais le sourire qu'il essayait de dissimuler face au professeur McGonagall à la fin de leurs farces. J'aimais la droiture de ses arguments durant de nombreux débats. Il ne parlait jamais seulement pour parler, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, et c'est une qualité que je respecte beaucoup. J'aimais son humilité lors des cours de défense, alors que c'était un des meilleurs élèves. J'aimais sa voix posée et son attitude pacifiste quand quelque chose l'agaçait. J'aimais sa générosité quand il s'agissait d'aider une personne en difficulté.

-Bref, déclara James en se tournant vers moi d'un un air enthousiaste, coupant court à mes divagations, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais la nouvelle capitaine de l'équipe. J'ai l'impression que cette année nous aurons enfin des adversaires dignes de ce nom, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rictus.

-Les nouvelles vont vite, à ce que je vois, marmonnai-je en lui serrant la main, tentant de dissimuler mon angoisse. Merci, mais les Serdaigles ont toujours eu une équipe et des stratégies solides.

-Exactement, approuva Elena, vexée.

Les compliments du Gryffondor m'avaient certes touchée, sachant qu'il les pensait vraiment malgré son ton plutôt moqueur, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'appréhender le moment où je devrais lui faire face sur le terrain de Quidditch. Notre capitaine précédent, Leo Davies, m'avait désignée comme successeur, préférant se concentrer sur ses études durant sa septième année. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait prit d'accepter ?!

-Bon, est-ce qu'on peut aller discuter autre part, parce que je commence à ne plus sentir mes genoux, supplia Peter Pettigrow.

-Tu devrais te mettre au sport, Pete.

-Je préfère les tartiflettes au fromage, merci beaucoup.

Elena acquiesça vivement, et j'étouffais un ricanement qui la fit rouler les yeux.

-Tais-toi, il a parfaitement raison ! bougonna-t-elle en se repositionnant dans ses coussins.

-Tu vois ! s'exclama Peter, joyeux.

-On aime bien s'engraisser, Jordan ? se moqua James.

-Absolument. Manger de la tarte à la mélasse bien au chaud sur les gradins pendant que vous vous entretuez sur le terrain est extrêmement satisfaisant.

-Sadique, lâcha Sirius, indigné.

-Je sais, on me le dit souvent, répliqua ma meilleure amie. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais pouvez-vous nous laisser terminer notre conversation ? Ce sera grandement apprécié.

-Mais avec plaisir, chères camarades, s'écria Black d'un air grandiloquent. D'ailleurs, excusez notre intrusion et nos remarques déplacées.

-Nous ne recommencerons plus, promit James avec le plus grand sérieux.

-Acceptez nos profondes et humbles excuses, ô tendres damoiselles…

-Oui, c'est cela, allez-vous en maintenant, abrutis, ordonna Elena, provoquant chez les deux garçons un petit fou-rire silencieux.

-Pardonnez-les, ils ont été bercés trop près du mur, souffla Remus, exaspéré.

Les quatre Gryffondors nous saluèrent rapidement et sortirent un à un de sous la nappe blanche.

-Ben tu vois, c'était facile ! Maintenant, tu sors aussi et tu vas socialiser, comme une grande, et tu me fous la paix.

Levant les yeux au ciel, je sentis un sourire se former sur mes lèvres.

La soirée promettait d'être longue.


End file.
